Amores y Encuentros
by Jane M. Weasley
Summary: Naruto está enamorado de Sasuke, el chico más guapo del instituto y el más cotizado.. ¿Cómo le hará para declarársele? y lo más importante..¿como sobrevivirá a las locuras de sus amigos?..AU, otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1 Tarde para variar

**Hola!! una vez mas aquí, después de tanto pensarlo, he decidido subir este fic!! es el primer fic que he escrito, ya hace algunos veranos de eso u.u **

**es un SasuNaru .. gente homofóbica .. la salida esta con el botón de regresar a la página anterior en forma de flechita..gracias!!**

**ahora bien, los que se quedaron .. arriba el SasuNaru!! yeah!! ..ejem .. bueno es un fic AU y con forme van pasando los capítulos se van viendo mas parejas.. no intenten encontrarle un sentido al principio .. pues .. era algo joven e inexperta jaja XD .. pero el fic en general se va poniendo bueno, se los aseguro!!**

**sin más ..**

**Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece .. solo a Sasuke .. ah digo .. a Kishi ..cof..**

Amores y Encuentros

Cap 1 Tarde para variar.

-ya es tarde- decía un joven ojiazul que corría por las calles esquivando todo tipo de obstáculos, baches , marchas, vagabundos,- ah disculpe…- decía a su cuarta víctima de pisotón- lo siento…-volvía a decir mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, haciendo a un lado a niños, mujeres, ancianos, el agarraba parejo-ya casi llego…- y así siguió hasta que ...

* * *

La puerta del salón se habría -ya llegue...-

-ah hola Hinata-decía una alegre ten-ten que veía desde su asiento como su amiga entraba al salón.

-pensé que no llegaría…-decía con la respiración agitada.

-no te preocupes Iruka_sensei todavía no llega, además tampoco ha llegado Naruto-

-que le habrá pasado- decía Hinata con un tono un poco preocupado

- tranquila, la puntualidad no es una de sus virtudes además de que ...-ten-ten no pudo terminar.

-buenos días muchachos- fue interrumpida por el maestro Iruka que ya había entrado al salón-muy bien hoy hablaremos sobre la importancia de los átomos y su función en el "LCL" el cual ayuda a una sincronización perfecta con los evangelions y a su vez es primordial para que no se vuelva a repetir el 3er impacto…-

brip brip (sonido de grillos, disculpen estos efectos de sonido)

-eh...digo… cof… aremos ejercicios de los átomos …SI, de los átomos ahora saquen su cuaderno y hagan los ejercicios del No1 al No 80, los reviso en 5 minutos-

-QUEE PERO- dijeron todos los alumnos en coro.

-nada de peros o será la mitad del tiempo- contesto el profesor en tono estricto.

-está bien- contestaron todos resignados.

Y así paso la clase…

-------

-ahí por fin termino-decía Ten-ten mientras salía del salo- el maestro quiere volvernos locos-

-no es para tanto-decía Neji que iba detrás de ella.

-no hables por todos Neji- le contesto Ten-ten.

-tal vez si estudiaras mas se te haría más sencillo- dijo Neji

-¿¿MASS??, si no creo poder dormir tranquila en una semana después de toda las formulas que eh aprendido- reprocho ten-ten.

-ya chicos no peleen-decía Hinata se estaba asustando.

De repente escucharon una voz conocida...

-YA LLEGUE- era Naruto el cual iba subiendo por las escaleras -pensé que no llegaría pero veo que todavía no entran al salón- dijo algo aliviado.

-….-

-de que hablas Naruto_kun -decía Hinata mientras juntaba sus dedos como de costumbre.

-como que de qué, pues de la clase del maestro Iruka- decía Naruto.

-emm.. temo decirte que ya se termino- dijo Hinata.

-otra vez llegaste tarde Naruto- dacia ten-ten muy divertida.

-QUEE NO PUEDE SER si la clase comienza a las 2.30- casi grito el rubio.

-no Naruto_kun hoy empieza a la 1.40- le corrigió Hinata.

-NOO PUEDES SER-como era posible que se le hubiera hecho tarde de nuevo ahh y todo por estar pensando en esa persona- "porque no puedo decirle lo que siento"…

-y ¿por qué no se lo dices ahorita? -decía ten-ten animada mientras señalaba a alguien al final de pasillo.

Naruto volteo hacia el lugar indicado por su amiga y ahí estaba el Sasuke uchiha, el dueño de sus sueños y es que desde ya varios meses sentía algo especial por él, lo cual no lo dejaba dormir –"pero si me rechaza"

-claro que no-decía Hinata ruborizada.

-OYEE ¿cómo es que saben que es lo que estoy pensando?- les pregunto Naruto mientras alzaba una ceja.

-bueno no sé si te lo habíamos dicho, pero deberías de quitarte esa maña de pensar en voz alta- decía Neji el cual se estaba divirtiendo.

Lo único que le faltaba que tuviera la maña de pensar en voz alta y que sus amigos nunca le hubieran dicho y supieran todos sus secretos ( que ya no son tan secretos), pero una voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-SASUKEEE- era ten-ten que había gritado con todo el poder de sus pulmones el nombre de la persona que le hacía a Naruto sentir mariposas en el estomago.

-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?- la interrogo el ojiazul mientras veía como Sasuke volteaba su cabeza hacia donde estaban ellos, y entonces…..

Continuara……

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora .. que pasara después? muajaj XD .. ah por cierto .. se me olvidaba .. en otras páginas soy Sasuke_chan!!, así que si ven el fic con ese nick .. soy yo XP .. si no ..cuéntenselo a quien más confianza le tengan o_O**

**eso es todo por ahorita .. aclaro que el fic todavía no está terminado, así que puedo llegar .. a tardarme un poco cof.. después de los capítulos que ya tengo .. y en continuar .. aun así, lo Reviews son los que me animan a subir mas rápido y demás muaja .. así que .. ya saben, el botón verde esta abajo XD**

**saludos!! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Mas que nervios miedo

**Hola!! Ahh disculpen la tardanza!! No planeaba hacerlo tanto .. pero la escuela grr ¬¬**

**En fin, aquí está el siguiente capitulo .. el cual, admito que me da algo de pena subir XD, no sé si ya lo había dicho .. pero este fue el primer fic que escribí y solo ver como escribía antes .. no sé si reír o llorar jaja .. aun así a mí me gusta y como les digo .. se irá poniendo mejor XP**

**Aclaraciones: Naruto .. le pertenece a Kishi!! .. que va, el es excesivo de Sasuke XD**

**Cap2 Mas que nervios .. miedo.**

-SASUKEEE- ten-ten que había gritado con todo el poder de sus pulmones el nombre de la persona hacia que Naruto sintiera mariposas en el estomago.

-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?- decía Naruto mientras veía como Sasuke volteaba su cabeza hacia donde estaban ellos y entonces… dos plastas (una rubia y otra rosa para especificar) salidas de solo dios sabe dónde, se abalanzaron sobre Sasuke, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y por poco cayera , por lo cual tuvo que desviar su mirada.

-malditas, se creen mucho por ser "rosas*"-decía ten-ten molesta porque sus planes habían sido frustrados.

- ya puedes bajar Naruto-decía mientras volteaba al ver hacia arriba, y es que al escuchar como Ten-ten gritaba el nombre de Sasuke, Naruto había subido a una columna cercana ( pose de gatito asustado), para esconderse.

-se puede saber ¿por qué lo hiciste?- decía Naruto con una mano en el pecho y es que el corazón todavía le latía muy rápido.

-no crees que si no se lo dices no sabrás su respuesta- le decía Ten- ten con cara de pocos amigos.

-sí, pero esos no son modos, casi me da un infarto- dijo Nauto mientras le devolvía una mirada asesina.

-si como sea…- contesto Ten- ten quitándole importancia mientras hacia un movimiento con sus manos.

-pero Ten-ten tiene razón Naruto_kun, si no te acercas y se lo dices nunca podrás saber su respuesta- dijo al fin Hinata que había estado observando todo lo sucedido desde una distancia prudente.

-es que cada vez que lo veo, siento que todo lo que voy decirle se va, y mi mente queda en blanco- le dijo Naruto.

-qué raro – dijo por fin Neji que también había estado observando mientras le hacía algo de burla.

-que dijiste- le pregunto Naruto mientras alzaba una ceja.

-nada nada- se apresuro a contestar Neji.

-ya se –dijo Ten-ten -tengo una idea, porque no le pides su correo o número telefónico-

-y quién crees que se lo va a pedir- pregunto Naruto algo escéptico.

-Pues tu- contesto la chica.

-y quien me va a obligar- dijo el rubio en tono amenazante.

-yo y mis chacos (no sé si a si se escriban)- Naruto trago saliva, siempre se preguntaba cómo era que su amiga en los momentos más inoportunos sacabas sus chacos y lo más importante, ¿de dónde los sacaba?, eso parecía magia o algún tipo de invocación (uno de los secretos del tercer milenio).

-entonces ¿qué dices?- decía mientras balanceaba los chacos de una manera peligrosa.

-está bien- contesto, no tenía ganas de pelear con su amiga, además sabia que ella no tendría oportunidad de ganarle (si soñar no cuesta nada Naruto XD) –cof… bruja… cof-

-¿qué dijiste?- pregunto Ten- ten mientras movía sus chacos amenazadoramente.

-que ya voy-dijo mientras tomaba a una desprevenida Hinata de la muñeca y se la llevaba con él.

Empezó a dar unos cuantos pasos pero entre mas se acercaba más le costaba dar el siguiente paso, y el aire se hacía más denso impidiéndole respirar, le faltaban unos cuantos pasos, por un momento quiso dar la vuelta y regresar pero la imagen de Ten-ten con los chacos le dio fuerza (eso es más bien miedo Naru XD ).

Así con todas la fuerzas que tenia continuaba, hasta llegar a pocos pasos de el...

-Hinata no me detengas tengo que hacerlo- decía el rubio mientras parecía forzar con la de ojos blancos.

-de que hablas Naruto_kun-decía Hinata con cara de preocupada.

-suéltame, tengo que ir con Sasuke- seguía diciendo Naruto.

-pero si tu eres el que me está sujetando- decía la chica

-que me sueltes te digo- insistía Naruto.

-pero Naruto_kun- dijo Hinata y ya con algo de pánico su reacción fue soltarse y sin querer (cof) darle un pequeño empujoncito al rubio haciendo que Naruto perdiera el equilibrio y diera unos cuantos pasos enfrente para así culminar cayendo en sima de ….( sonido de tambores, tratartartar ) SI del lindo Sasuke.

Los dos permanecieron inmóviles un momento, un confundido Sasuke tenía a un (la palabra es en shock) bueno a… Naruto encima el cual estaba inmóvil, hipnotizado por los ojos negro que le correspondían la mirada.

Continuara….

**Qué tal? Sé que es algo raro .. pero bueno, espero les haya gustado XP que pasara con Sasuke y Naruto? Muajaj XD**

***En este fin las _rosas_ son las típicas personas guapas de las escuelas, por lo menos así les decíamos en la mía, por eso se quedo .. y las rosas solo pueden rodear a los cotizados, no se si me dé a entender .. que la vida es cruel en el instituto u.u..cof..**

**No tengo nada en contra de Sakura e Ino ..ya no tanto jaja XD .. solo necesitaba "rosas malas" y pues quienes más que las Fans No 1 y 2 de Sasuke**

**AMY-CHAN: gracias por tu comentario!! Y pues sí, el fic esta algo raro y también el final del capítulo, pero espero hacerlo más claro conforme pase ^^**

**Lo último!! Si se pasan por mi perfil .. podrán ver mas fics SasuNaru ..cof.. por si gustan XP**

**Nos estamos leyendo, dejen reviews!! Contesto todo y si no, díganme o algo!! Que con lo de la escuela pierdo la noción de barias cosas o_O ..saludos!! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Algo parecido a una confesión

**Hola!! muajaja ..cof..**

**una vez mas .. traigo un capitulo nuevo .. o casi nuevo XD .. **

**y antes que nada .. muchas gracias por los Reviews!! me gusta saber que les parece y si quieren que siga o no XP**

**Aclaraciones****: Naruto es propiedad de Kishi ..aunque la verdad Kishi fue secuestrado y ahora su lugar lo toma Sasuke, es por eso que el manga va como va .. muajaja XD **

Cap3 Algo parecido a una confesión.

Los dos permanecieron inmóviles un momento, un confundido Sasuke tenía a un (la palabra es en shock) bueno a … Naruto encima, el cual estaba inmóvil, hipnotizado por los ojos negro que le correspondían la mirada.

La situación no podía ser más penosa ( por no decir comprometedora), Naruto estaba en el suelo encima de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular de la escuela y el culpable de sus desvelos, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de separación pero por más que quisiera Naruto no se podía mover (como si quisiera ¬¬) estaba paralizado y cada vez sentía más cerca la respiración del otro cuando…

-Quítate de ahí –escucho decir, antes de ver como dos objetos no identificados uno de color rosa y otro rubio, le daban un fuerte jalón, para ser aventado y caer de sentón a poca distancia del lugar.

-¿estás bien?, ¿no te lastimaste?- decían Sakura e Ino las cuales le extendían la mano a Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

-largo de aquí Ino cerda, no vez que voy a ayudar a Sasuke- decía Sakura mientras empujaba a la rubia.

-cállate frente de marquesina, que no vez que voy a ser YO la que lo ayude-Ino la empujaba hacia el otro lado.

-grrrr- rugían las dos.

-ya que se peleen!!- decía ten-ten muy animada, que se había acercado, pera ver la disputa–quiero ver sangre!!-(no ten-ten no son buenas las peleas ...cof..pero qué más da..)

-JAJAJA ella no me pegaría ni en defensa propia- dijo Ino claramente enojada.

-yyyyyy eso me sonó a reto- decía Temari que se había acercado al ver la bolita.

-cállate niña especial- decía Sakura a Ino igual de enojada.

-si claro, mira quien lo dice, "señorita perfecta" o que ya les dijiste a los demás que te gusta ver Barnie (aah Barnie que escalofríos) –y se le formaba una sonrisa de satisfacción a Ino.

-uuhhh-decía la multitud.

-ahh que no te mordiste la lengua, o también saben que tu vez dora la exploradora-contraataco Sakura.

-tss golpe bajo- decía de nuevo la multitud.

-ya pégale- decía Kankuro que "sin querer" le había dado un empujoncito a Sakura, provocando que chocara con Ino… y sin más empezó la pelea, ni cuenta se habían dado que Sasuke ya se había levantado y se estaba marchando.

Naruto que apenas se estaba recuperando, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz

-Naruto_kun , te ayudo- decía Hinata mientras le extendía la mano.

-si gracias- decía Naruto mientras que con la ayuda de su amiga se levantaba.

-Naruto_kun- decía Hinata señalando hacia un lado en especifico, Naruto volteo su vista y pude ver a Sasuke caminando solo.

-es tu oportunidad- le dijo ella.

-pe..pero no creo poder-le contesto el rubio que empezaba a paralizarse.

-disculpa Naruto_kun pero es por tu bien- decía Hinata en el momento que empujaba a Naruto hacia donde estaba Sasuke, con fuerzas salidas de no sé dónde.

-mmm- decia (si eso es decir algo) Sasuke mientras volteaba al sentir que algo chocaba con el.

-ehhh-un sonrojado, Naruto lo veía con nerviosismo- ..etto... -

-¿sí?- decía Sasuke tranquilo (pero con esa expresión de mi tiempo vale oro)

-queriadisculparme lo de haceeeraattooo yy queriaabueno ehh – dijo nerviosamente Naruto.

-¿disculpa? – decía Sasuke mientras alzaba una ceja.

-ehhh yoeria discccul- siguió Naruto pero sin ningún cambio.

-Los baños están al fondo a la derecha- atino a decir el moreno

-que..quería disculparme por lo de hace rato y …- acabo de decir Naruto con mucho esfuerzo

-mmm- fue lo que respondió Sasuke que seguía escuchándolo.

-…etto.. y ..y que ria saber si tú me..me podías si tú me –decía Naruto sintiendo que la cara le ardía.

-¿sí?-lo interrogo de nuevo Sasuke que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-QUE SI TU Y YO PODRIAMOS SER….AMIGO (ay naru, se que te gustaría ser otra cosa pero por algo se empieza no??)-dijo naruto el cual había volteado su rostro hacia otra dirección para que Sasuke no viera el color jitomate que se apoderaba de su cara.

-….- Sasuke se quedo un instante en silencio algo sorprendido por….lo que le había dicho Naruto cuando por fin hablo-…si...supongo -dijo y también volteo su mirada para que Naruto no lo viera-bueno ya me tengo que ir se me hace tarde nos vemos luego..ehh-

-Naruto, soy Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Naruto intentando esconder una sonrisa.

-bueno entonces nos vemos Naruto- dijo mientras se marchaba, no antes de revolverle el cabello con su mano.

-waa-fue lo único que pudo artiular Naruto

-Naruto_kun, ¿estás bien?- decía Hinata que se había acercado al ver que Uchiha se marchaba.

-sí, creo que si..solo sé que no me volveré a peinar en mi vida- contesto el rubio mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

-pero tú nunca te peinas naruto_kun- le recordó Hinata.

-ahh si verdad-dijo distraídamente el rubio.

-cuéntame Naruto que paso-dijo ten-ten que iba llegado.

-bueno pues...- Pero no pudo terminar por que la campana había sonado

-ahhh ya se nos hace tarde para la clase con la maestra Kurenai, y hoy es examen Hinata, vámonos ..y tú-decía mientras veía a Naruto-no te salvas al rato me tienes que contar lo que paso -y sin más la chica tomo a Hinata de la mano y se echo a correr.

……………………

Ya en el salón

-muy bien chicas siéntense en bancas separadas y comiencen su examen-indicaba la maestra Kurenai

-bien-contestaron las dos, así paso una rato mientras, contestaban el examen.

-eh..ten-ten ¿no tienes borrador? se me olvido el mío-decía Hinata.

-si claro toma, yo ya acabe te espero afuera- decía ten-ten mientras le dejaba el borrador y se iba, Hinata lo tomo, ya se iba a levantar cuando escucho una voz atrás de ella .

-disculpa ¿me podrías prestar tu borrador?-(¿que aquí nadie trae nada?) Hinata volteo y se encontró con un chico pelirrojo y de ojos verde azul que la veían, esto hizo que se sonrojara, nunca había visto a ese chico, pero la dejo sin palabras era muy hermoso aunque algo misterioso.

Continuara……

**que les pareció?! .. bueno ahora se irán metiendo mas personajes .. y las cosas se iran poniendo mejor muajaja ..cof..**

**y bueno .. mantengo lo que dije .. no traigo nada en contra de Sakura e Ino .. solo .. fue tentador XD ..lo admito soy débil!!..y perdón por tantos paréntesis .. pero no pude quitarlos buaa .. de todos modos les aseguro que poco a poco desaparecerán ^^**

**y pues .. a ver que hace Naruto ahora con su nuevo "amigo" muajaj .. no piensen mal .. que las vigilo¬¬ jaja XD**

**en fin, nos vemos .. dejen Reviews!! *-* .. por cada uno .. hacen feliz a una fan loca ^^**

**saludos!! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Un encuentro inesperado

**Hola!! y mas rápida que el rayo traigo conti!! muajaj ..cof..**

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios!! que son los que me animan a seguir .. veo que algunos ya se empiezan a crear ideas ..muajaj XD .. creo que se sorprenderán después .. en fin ¬w¬**

**Aclaro: Naruto le pertenece a .. creo que esto ya ha quedado claro .. bien lo diré .. a Sasuke .. muajaj .. y no Sasuke, yo no gano nada por escribir esto .. solo expreso mis ideas raras muaja ..cof. . la tos**

Cap4 Un encuentro inesperado

-disculpa ¿me podrías prestar tu borrador?- Hinata volteo y se encontró con un chico pelirrojo y de ojos verde azul que la veían, esto hizo que se sonrojara, nunca había visto a ese chico, pero la dejo sin palabras era muy hermoso aunque algo misterioso.

-ehhh…si claro -decía mientras se lo daba, el lo recibía sin decir ni expresar mas, su cara totalmente seria hacia que le dieran escalofríos a Hinata, pero a la vez le atraía, cuando por fin salió de su transe, se levanto de su asiento y fue a entregar su examen.

Ya se iba a marchar cuando se acordó que se le olvidaba el borrador (a que niña), dio media vuelta para regresar por el, cuando… se encontró cara a cara y a escasos centímetros de nuevo de eso ojos verde azul.

-se te olvidaba-decía mientras se lo regresaba, el se había levantado de su asiento para devolvérselo.

Hinata extendió la mano para tomarlo, haciendo que las dos manos tuvieran un contacto algo no más que un roce.

-ahh si gracias-dijo Hinata la cual ya estaba como un tomate, al sentir las manos tan suaves del chico (ahhh*w*).

-gracias a ti- le contestaba, y Hinata juro que por un momento le había sonreído o algo así, pero no pudo asegurarse por que el regreso de inmediato a su asiento y ella no pudo hacer más que salir del salón.

-ahh por fin sales Hinata, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?- decía muy animada ten.-ten

-ehh bueno –decía Hinata que apenas se recuperaba.

-que te pasa, porque estas roja –

-no...no me pasa nada tú te estás imaginando cosas-le contesto Hinata mientras se ponía algo colorada

-está bien si tu lo dices- dijo la otra chica.

-ahh se me olvidaba ten tu borrador y gracias- decía Hinata mientras le pasaba el objeto.

-no te preocupes, te lo puedes quedar yo tengo otro- le respondió Ten-Ten mientras se lo devolvía.

-ah gracias Ten-ten-decía mientras se acercaba el borrador, y se acordaba de aquel momento–gracias- dijo de nuevo pero esta vez mas para sí misma.

-rápido Hinata, no te quedes ahí, tenemos que encontrar a Naruto que no crea que se va a salvar de contarme lo que paso-decía ten-ten que ya se había adelantado.

-si...si ya voy-dijo mientras la seguía.

* * *

Y así pasaron los días, si ninguna novedad o eso parecía, Hinata no había vuelto a ver a ese chico, ni siquiera en la clase de la maestra Kurenai. Por su parte Naruto siempre se la pasaba siguiendo a su amado Sasuke donde quiera que fuera, claro desde las penumbras, sin acercarse mucho y cuando se lo topaba lo único que podía hacer era girar su vista hacia otro lado y seguir su rumbo hasta que un día…

-Naruto ¿qué diablos hace ahí, escondido entre eso arbustos? - decía ten-ten algo molesta.

-es que…bueno…estaba observando lo grandioso que es nuestro ecosistema -decía Naruto con un tono nervioso.

-no seas mentiroso que a mí no me engañas, además eso suena raro viniendo de ti, de seguro estas espiando de nuevo a Sasuke- dijo la chica.

-ehh bueno yo no diría espiar porque eso suena feo, solo observo que… este completo y…-decía el rubio cada vez más nervioso ante la mirada de su amiga-…y que ninguna fan se quiera pasar de lista… porque me han llegado informes de mis fuentes que...una tan Karin…eh jejeje –termino de decir con una risa nerviosa.

- ¿ya acabaste?-decía Ten-ten con su cara de pocos amigos.

-…sí creo…- dijo rindiéndose mientras afirmaba moviendo su cara.

-ya te dije que si no te acercas él nunca sabrá sobre tus sentimientos, de que te sirve que ya seas su amigo si no puedes acercarte a más de un kilómetro de distancia de el- le regañaba la chica.

-..bueno si …lo sé pero … no se … tengo miedo a lo que me pueda decir… que tal si me rechaza… además siempre está acompañado de alguna de esas chicas – dijo con un tono triste.

-ánimos Naruto_kun- dijo Hinata la cual apenas había llegado junto con Neji.

-bueno aunque Naruto tiene que aceptar que todo depende del destino el cual ya está escrito y no se puede cambiar- dijo Neji .

-eso no es cierto, eso del destino no existe-le contesto Ten-ten.

-pues eso no fue lo que dijo Misada Mójamed hoy en lo horóscopos- dijo Neji.

-…¿y eso qué?…- dijo Ten-ten con su cara ya conocida de pocos amigos

A Naruto eso le olía a pelea y la verdad no le gustaba involucrase en esas cosas y menos cuando estaba de por medio ten-ten y sus temidos chacos, así que aprovecho la distracción de su amiga para marcharse y poder "cuidar" mejor a Sasuke.

-Acompáñame Hinata-le dijo a su amiga mientras de nuevo la tomaba de la muñeca y la llevaba con él.

-eh Naruto_kun- le dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Naruto no le puso mucha atención ya que en ese momento estaba más interesado en encontrar a cierto chico.

-ahh no lo veo ya se habrá ido- dijo el rubio algo molesto.

-eh Naruto_kun- repitió Hinata.

-espérame Hinata estoy buscando a Sasuke no vez que ya lo perdí de vista- decía Naruto

-no…bueno..si pero Naruto_kun- decía Hinata cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿que pasa Hinata?- dijo al fin volteando su cabeza hacia donde estaba su amiga y se quedo frió al ver que Sasuke salía de los baño y caminaba en dirección a donde estaban ellos.

-ay dios… ven-dijo Naruto con cara de pánico, jalando a Hinata hacia otra dirección, intentando escapar, por lo menos de la vista de Sasuke cuando…

-NARUTO…- al escuchar esto Naruto se detuvo en seco y volteo lentamente a la dirección de donde había provenido la voz, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle su cuerpo al encontrarse con Sasuke.

Continuara ....

** eso es todo por ahora .. que pasara después? ni Kishi lo sabe muajja**

**bueno, nos estamos leyendo .. saben que los reviews son muy bien recibidos ^^ y los contesto feliz muaja .. así se su opinión, mejoro y también a ver qué idea más se me va ocurriendo jaja**

**se cuidan .. y que el SasuNaru los acompañe!! XP**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Un Sueño?

**Hola!!**

**qué tal? primero.. ahhh perdón por la tardanza .. se suponía que esta semana de vacaciones subiría .. pero ni yo sé bien que paso o_O .. malditas lagunas mentales **

**en fin, espero que ustedes lo hayan pasado bien estos días XP**

**aclaración: todavía Naruto no me pertenece ni su historia, escenarios, personajes..bueno tal vez solo sasuke muajaj**

Cap5 ¿Un Sueño?

A escasos metros de ahí …

-ya te dije que todo depende de el destino- repetía por milésima vez Neji ya algo exasperado.

-que no – le contestaba del mismo modo Ten-ten.

-porque eres tan necia, las cosas no se pueden cambiar por que el destino ya está escrito-dijo el chico de los ojos blancos.

-que no, y sabes que, toma tu DESTINO hazlo rollito y métetelo por...-pero no pudo terminar por que algo la interrumpió.

-NARUTO…- al escuchar esto Naruto se detuvo en seco y volteo lentamente a la dirección de donde había provenido la voz, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al encontrarse con Sasuke.

-puedes venir- dijo el Uchiha.

-s...si –contesto Naruto mientras caminaba con un poco de dificultad a la dirección a la que se encontraba Sasuke , hasta que por fin llego donde se encontraba el-...¿para que soy bueno? jeje-

-se puede saber ¿por qué no me habías saludado todos estos días?- le dijo Sasuke algo serio- no sé porque, pero siento que me estas evitando-

-eh...bueno…no…-Naruto no savia que decir la mente se le había puesto en blanco, la mirada del Uchiha lo ponía nervioso-es que… yo..eh..soy penoso-fue lo único que atino a decir- y..-pero no pudo acabar ya que Sasuke había puesto un dedo en sus labios.

-está bien, no importa-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, a Naruto todo esto le parecía un sueño haciendo que este se sonrojara y a la vez lo confundía, a Sasuke le había dado mucha gracia ver la expresión de Naruto, pero también tenía que admitía que se veía muy lindo, al pensar en esto él también se sonrojo por lo cual se volteo hacia otro lado-pero para la próxima vez no seas tan "penoso" – dijo poniéndole algo de énfasis en la última palabra - ya te dije que si seriamos amigos, no hay razón por la que me evites quedo claro-acabo de decir.

-eh..si –logro decir Naruto estaba en un estado de hipnosis (y quién no?).

-bien, nos vemos –dijo Sasuke volviendo a revolverle el cabello a Naruto y marchándose.

Todo permaneció en silencio y tranquilo por un momento para Naruto mientras veía como Sasuke se marchaba.

-Naruto, Naruto ¿está bien?,¿ estas aquí?, ¿cuántos dedos ves?, firma aquí…digo por las dudas…cof-decían Hinata y Ten-ten que se encontraban a un lado de Naruto.

-sí, creo que si-decía Naruto distraídamente.

-perfecto ahora cuéntanos todo- decía Ten-ten que se sentaba a un lado de él.

-eh..bueno-

-¿no crees que tiene que descansar un poco?, digo después de haberse desmallado y eso-decía Neji que también se había acercado.

-calla, que no me tienes muy contenta -decía Ten-ten mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-grrr-gruñían los dos.

-chicos tranquilos-dijo Hinata intentando calmarlos.

-está bien ya no gastare más energía, en estar hablando con…-dijo ten-ten mientras miraba de una forma no muy linda a Neji.

-como si yo quisiera- dijo Neji devolviéndole la mirada.

-háblale a la mano-dijo Ten-ten mientras le ponía enfrente la mano.

-no, para que pierdo mi tiempo..en fin me tengo que ir a preparar mi tesis sobre el destino así que con permiso Hinata, Naruto los dejo-y se fue.

-es un ridículo – dijo la castaña al irse el chico- pero cambiando de tema Naruto cuenta, cuenta que paso -

-eh…bueno…-Ten-ten había tomado desprevenido a Naruto el cual con esta pregunta había recordado lo que había pasado minutos antes y…se volvió a desmayar.

-Na…Naruto_kun estas bien-decía Hinata preocupada.

-Naruto nooo primero cuéntame y luego desmáyate ahh Naaruutoo-decía mientras lo movía bruscamente por los aires como muñeco de trapo

-ehh…. Ten-ten no crees… que estaría mejor si lo bajaras-dijo Hinata que ya se estaba asustando .

-está bien pero que despierte pronto, Hinata puedes ir por agua o algo para despertarlo – dijo la chica mientras ponía al Naruto en su lugar.

-.h…hai.. voy a la cafetería no tardo-contesto la Hyuga mientras caminaba rápido en dirección a la cafetería, cuando al doblar una esquina…SPAN..(de nuevo disculpen los efectos)..Hinata había chocado con alguien..

-ahh mi cabeza –dijo Hinata mientras se sobaba - ah disculpa-dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza para ver con quien había chocado y se quedo inmóvil al ver que era en chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verde azul del otro día, el cual la miraba detenidamente.

continuara......

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora .. subirá la próxima continuación mas rápido de lo que Naruto come un plato de Ramen .. oh, creo que si es rápido o_O**

**Hok: ah gracias por tu review!! Sí, yo también creo que Naruto es wai *w***

**jeje bueno, ahí nos estamos viendo, dejen reviews!! por cada uno Naruto se pone feliz y le deja de ser menos "penoso" XD**

**se cuidan, saludos!! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 El rescate

**Hola! Disculpen por la tardanza ahh .. dije que no me tardaría nada y fue peor .. la escuela me mata -_- .. pero bueno, no están aquí para leer mis traumas ..snif…**

**Les traigo conti! Y doble muajaj .. debo de advertir que van a aparecer otras parejas, y tal vez sean no muy pensadas .. o yo que se XD ..así que, espero les gusten .**

**Aclaraciones: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen -_- .. pero no por mucho tiempo o_O**

**Cap 6 El rescate.**

No muy lejos de ahí..

- Ahh Naruto te voy a matar si no despiertas pronto-decía Ten-ten mientras lo sacudía al rubio de nuevo por los aires cual muñeca de trapo.

- Ahh ¿qué pasa? mi cabeza-decía Naruto algo despistado, mientras se estaba recuperando.

- ¡Jaa! sabia que despertarías, y pensar que Hinata creía que con este método no se podía despertar a las personas – dijo Ten- ten con una enorme sonrisa

- Es cierto ¿ Y Hinata? - pregunto Naruto al darse cuenta que ella no estaba.

- ¡Ahh, mi cabeza! –dijo Hinata mientras se sobaba la cabeza- ah disculpa-dijo mientras alzaba la mirada para ver con quien había chocado. Se quedo inmóvil al ver al chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verde azul del otro día, quien la miraba detenidamente.

- Lo..siento – decía la de los ojos claros mientras se ponía toda roja.

El solo se limitaba a observarla y Hinata se había quedado hipnotizada por eso ojos.

- Eh, bueno, con permiso…-dijo recobrando un poco la conciencia y se fue corriendo rumbo a la cafetería toda roja por lo que momentos antes había ocurrido.

Al llegar fue a donde atendía el chico encargado.

- ¿Que deseas? - pregunto el joven.

- Me puedes dar una botella de agua – contesto Hinata todavía con un tono de rojo en su cara.

- Claro linda – dijo el chico mientras sacaba una botella de uno de los refrigeradores.

- ¿Cuánto es? -

-10 -dijo mientras no la dejaba de ver. Hinata parecía no percatarse ya que buscaba entre sus bolsillos su monedero.

- Ah, no está- dijo la chica mientras volvía a buscar.

- Bueno, no importa- decía el chico mientras se iba acercando lentamente a Hinata.

- ¿En serio?.- pregunto Hinata algo confusa.

- De verdad, si no tienes dinero… siempre puedes pagar con "otras" cosas- termino de decir el chico mientras la agarraba del brazo.

-Ah..No te entiendo, me puedes soltar.. que me lastimas- Hinata forcejeaba e intentaba buscar a alguien cercano pero parecía que la cafetería estaba desierta, lo cual era raro para esa hora del día.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer nada… que no te guste –dijo el joven con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro y la jalo mas a él.

-..No..¡Ahh! – Hinata dio un pequeño grito mientras era momento despues sintió como alguien la tomaba de su otro brazo suavemente pero con firmeza. Abrió los ojos los cuales había cerrado al sentir el jalón del empleado y se encontró de nuevo con ese chico de ojos verde azul, pelirrojo.

- Creo que ella no quiere ir contigo- dijo el recién llegado con calma pero con voz firme.

- Tú no te metas, esto es algo entre ella y yo, además, tiene que pagar- decía el empleado que se estaba enfureciendo.

-Si es por eso, toma-dijo mientras ponía la cantidad de dinero junto a la barra( no sé si es así ..bueno donde dan los articulo)- A mi no me hace más rico ni más pobre-

-Maldito-dijo el empleado mientras se le abalanzaba contra el pelirrojo intentando darle un golpe. Hinata cerro de nuevo los ojos al ver el acto del empleado después solo escucho un golpe y todo quedo en silencio, ella no se movía de su posición no savia que había pasado cuando de repente.

- No te preocupes, ya paso- escucho Hinata una voz conocida, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el chico pelirrojo y un lado pudo ver al empleado tirado en el suelo-Pero.. ¿Qué?- dijo la chica todavía sin comprender muy bien.

- Tranquila, ya no te podrá molestar, ven vámonos – Hinata iba captando la cosas poco a poco y noto como un fuerte calor cubría su cuerpo al notar como el chico la estaba tomando de la muñeca. Ya alejados de la cafetería se detuvo.

-Ah..gra..gracias por..- intentaba decir Hinata, mientras el pelirrojo simplemente la miraba sin decir más.

-..Espero que no te metas en problemas…. por mi culpa- termino de decir Hinata ya con la cara roja como tomate.

-No te preocupes- por fin hablo con su mismo tono tranquilo- El que tiene problemas es el por intentar pasarse de listo-

- Ehh…sí, supongo…-dijo Hinata mientras agachaba su cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien?¿no te lastimo?- le pregunto aquel joven mientras le tomaba la barbilla para mirarla.

-..No..-contesto y sentía como la cabeza le ardia.

-Está bien-dijo e pelirrojo mientras la soltaba delicadamente- Solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez…-

-..Hai…-dijo quedamente Hinata.

- Ah, por cierto, toma-dijo el chico mientras extendía la mano –Se te callo cundo chocamos hace rato-Hinata lo recibió y por segunda vez pudo sentir como sus pieles se rozaban de nuevo haciendo que un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, cuando pudo reaccionar el chico ya se estaba marchando.

-Eh…disculpa-dijo Hinata con mucha pena.

El solo se detuvo sin decir nada.

…¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?-dijo sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían una ves mas.

El chico se quedo callado por un momento, como dudando para al final decir-..Gaara..- y marcharse.

Hinata se quedo todavía un rato inmóvil cuando por fin salió de su espasmo, decidió ver qué era lo que él le había dado, y se dio cuenta que era su monedero, entonces lo apretó contra ella ..al igual que con la goma.

- Gracias…Gaara …-fue lo que para después comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Continuara…

**Cap7 Una Noticia.**

Otra vez pasaron los días sin ninguna novedad, Hinata no había vuelto a ver a Gaara, parecía que la tierra se lo había vuelto a comer y ella no le había dicho a ninguno de sus amigos lo que había pasado. Por otro lado Naruto aun después de que Sasuke le hubiera aclarado que no debía de tener pena y que podían ser amigos, todavía lo vigilaba desde las sombras. Así paso el tiempo hasta que un día en la clase de literatura..

-Chicos como todos bien saben ya se acerca el día de San Valentín- decía la maestra Shizune mientras se empezaba a escuchar como los alumnos empezaban a murmurar en voz baja.

-"Mmm a mi me da lo mismo, al fin, como si alguien me dirá algo ese día"- pensaba Naruto.

- No te preocupes Naruto, este año pueden pasar muchas cosas, así que no te deprimas- decía Ten-ten muy animada por detrás de él, pues estaba justo en la silla atrás del rubio.

- Es verdad, animo Naruto-kun –decía Hinata mientras le sonreía un poco apenada, ella se encontraba sentada a un lado suyo.

- Gracias per…¿Como me?… ahhh no de nuevo-decía mientras caía en cuenta.

- Jejeje creo que tienes que seguir practicando con eso de pensar en silencio- decia Kiba que estaba escuchando la conversación. Naruto volteo en su dirección y le saco la lengua de un modo infantil, ya conocía a Kiba desde hace años y sabia que le gustaba burlarse de él.

- No seas infantil – contesto el moreno mientras sonreía.

-Ya déjalo Kiba- dijo una voz al lado de él.

- Pero ..Está bien Shino– decía este mientras se callaba por alguna razón no podía llevarle la contraria.

- Shhh, déjenme continuar-decía la maestra mientras el silencio se volvía a hacer presente- Como ya dije, se acerca el día de San Valentín y los maestros de literatura hemos pedido permiso para poder hacer un evento, así que necesitare voluntarios-otra vez empezaron a murmurar todos muy emocionados.

- Maestra y de que se va a tratar el evento, ¿Que es lo que vamos a tener que hacer?- dijo por fin Ten-ten.

-Bueno, se trata de que los alumnos que sean voluntarios tendrán que ir por la escuela repartiendo chocolates y diciendo poemas o mensajes de amor- todos estaban escuchando muy animados y cada vez el ruido se hacía más fuerte- Aunque también tengo que decirles que los voluntarios tendrán que hacer todo esto…disfrazados de cupidos…-estas últimas palabras hicieron que todos se quedaran callados.

- Brip brip – era todo lo que se escuchaba en el salón, los alumnos que hace unos momentos habían estado animados ahora estaban muy callados, todo les había parecido genial hasta la parte de disfrazarse de cupidos ¿Que acaso los maestro que tenían estaban locos?

- Vamos chicos, no pongan esas caras y díganme quien se anima- dijo la profesora intentado animar al grupo.

-Por kami ¿Quien en su sano juicio sería capaz de aceptar hacer eso? solo los locos aceptaría..a..-pero Naruto no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por una voz.

- Yooo maestra, anóteme a mi-decía Ten-ten que estaba muy animada.

-Bueno…-dijo Naruto mientras le resbalaba una gota por la cabeza- Me coorrijo, solo los locos y Ten-ten aceptarían algo así-

-Muy bien, que bueno que estés muy animada Ten-ten- dijo Shizune con una gran sonrisa -¿Alguien más? - pregunto mirando a todo el salón, pero no parecía haber una respuesta positiva.

-¡Ellos también!- volvió a decir Ten-ten señalando a Naruto y Hinata a quienes había tomado por sorpresa.

-Perfecto, entonces Hinata y Naruto también verdad ya los anoto-decía la maestra Shizune muy animada.

-¡QUEEE! No, primero muerto antes que usar pañal- protesto Naruto.

-Jajaja ¿Quien te dijo que usarías pañal?, es verdad que se van a disfrazar de cupidos, pero no de _ese_ cupido precisamente, pueden ser un poco más modernos, pueden venir con faldas o pantalones, claro, mientras traigas sus alas, arco y flecha, además si lo hacen les subirá un punto a su calificación, entonces ¿Que dicen?- al decir estas últimas palabras, varias manos ya se habían alzado y el salón volvía a escucharse igual de ruidoso.

-Vamos hagámoslo Shino, se ve que se va a poner interesante, ¿Por qué no nos anotamos?- decía Kiba animadamente a su compañero.

- La verdad solo lo quieres hacer por los puntos verdad, que yo sepa no vas muy bien en esta materia- decía Shino con su tono serio mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Jeje … bueno si, pero … por favor…- decía Kiba poniendo carita de perrito triste.

Shino odiaba que el moreno hiciera eso -…está bien..- fue lo que contesto.

-¡Genial! .. Maestra anótenos a nosotros también - dijo animadamente el joven.

- Chicos como es que se venden tan fácil- dijo Naruto que había observado aquella escena.

-Vamos Na… Naruto-kun, no creo que pueda ser tan malo –dijo por fin Hinata

-Ahora que por fin termine de anotarlos a todos, solo me falta decir el día y la hora, será el 14 de febrero, claro está, a las 4 de la tarde en la oficina de Literatura, por favor lleven sus alas y arcos, procuren distinguirse de los demás alumnos…Ahh y también un pensamiento de amor, bueno eso es todo, nos vemos hasta ese día-y dicho esto se fue.

-Que ni crean que voy a hacer semejante tontería- dijo Naruto algo fastidiado.

-¿Ah sí? Y quien dice que no- le dijo Ten-ten amenazadoramente.

- ¡Yo! y si quieres te lo confirmo- le contesto Naruto con firmeza.

-¿Enserio? Tu y cuantos más- decía Ten-ten que estaba poniendo cara asesina nivel1.

-Jeje …pues …ehh …bueno yo solo… por…que no tengo disfraz ni alas, arco, además ropa como la que dijo la maestra - decía el rubio mientras miraba a Ten-ten ahora con temor.

-Tú no te preocupes que de eso yo me encargo- y ahora su cara cambiaba de asesina a loca psicópata, con un brillo de locura. (O_O?)

-Je..jeje-a Naruto ya le había aparecido un tic. Y así….

……………………………………………..

El 14 de febrero

-¡No puedo creerlo!- decía por milésima vez Naruto, viéndose de arriba abajo en un espejo de uno de los baños- ¿Como pude terminar así?- por más que Naruto se veía en el espejo parecía que la persona que le devolvía la mirada no era él, más bien, era un chico parecido a él. Un chico que llevaba una pantalón corto blanco, pegado a la cadera, con una camisa roja con bordes negros también pegada a su cuerpo, dejando ver mejor su figura, ropa que Ten-ten había sacado de solo dios sabe donde, en la espalda llevaba unas alas no muy grandes, pero le parecía que estorbaban, estas las había comprado a última hora por amenazas de su amiga y un arco se lo había prestado Hinata ya que su hermanita tenía muchos (disculpen no soy buena describiendo ropa XP).

Después de un rato de darse valor decidió salir. Hinata y Ten-ten todavía no habían salido del baño de chicas y estaba algo incomodo ya que sentía que lo observaban, estuvo un rato en el pasillo hasta que por fin la puerta del baño de chicas se abrió, la primera en salir fue Hinata la cual llevaba una faldita blanca muy mona a la cadera, una playera negra con unos pequeños corazones de color rojo, un listón amarrado en el cuello en forma de moño, en la espalda unas alas iguales a las de Naruto pero un poco más pequeñas y su arco, Naruto debía de admitir de que se veía bien.

Después salió Ten-ten, quien… se veía igual que siempre.

-¿QUEEE?, se puede saber ¿Por qué tú no estás vestida como nosotros?- decía Naruto que estaba a punto de estallar.

-Bueno, la vedad es que no conseguí nada para mi, estaba muy ocupada buscando lo tuyo-decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué tipo de excusa ridícula es esa?, si tú fuiste la que nos metió en esto- dijo Naruto mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Jejeje, ya se hace tarde, no querrán quedarse aquí- le contesto su amiga mientras los empujaba hacia el salón.

Cuando por fin llegaron al salón Naruto se sintió aliviado de no ser el único vestido así ya que había más personas entre ellas algunos compañeros suyos. De repente apareció la maestra Shizune de entre toda la multitud para dar las indicaciones.

-Chicos vengan reúnanse darles los detalles- y así todos se acercaron donde estaba su escritorio- Tendran que hacer la repartición de los chocolates y decir los pensamientos por parejas, así que fórmense, pasen y saquen un papelito-decía mientras sacaba una bolsita de uno de los cajones de su escritorio- Les va a salir un numero y van a tener que hacer pareja con quien tenga el mismo número-dicho esto se formaron y empezaron a sacar los papelitos para después buscar a su pareja, la primera fue Hinata, a la cual le había salido el numero 2 y por más que buscaba no encontraba quien tenía el otro papel hasta que …

-Parece que nos toco juntos- dijo una voz familiar detrás de ella lo cual hizo que le diera un escalofrió, volteo lentamente para encontrarse con esos ojos verde azul que tanto la hipnotizaban.

Continuara….

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora .. ¿Con quien hará pareja Naruto? ¿ Que pasara con los demás chicos? .. eso y más en el siguiente capitulo muajaja..cof.**

**Nos estamos leyendo .. y no desesperen si en estos capítulos no salió Sasuke y bueno .. ustedes saben ¬w¬ .. paciencia chicos XD**

**Reviews! Son gratis . .. saludos! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 Las parejas

___**Hola!**_

___**Que onda! .. ejem .. bueno .. después de un rato, tareas y exámenes finales -_- .. aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia fumada XD .. espero les guste!**_

_**aclaración: todavía Naruto no me pertenece ni su historia, escenarios, personajes..bueno tal vez solo Sasuke .. no creo que nadie lo extrañe ..cof...**_

Cap8 Las parejas.

-Parece que nos toco juntos- dijo una voz familiar atrás suyo la cual le provoco un escalofrió, volteo lentamente para encontrarse con esos ojos verde azul que tanto la hipnotizaban.

-Ah… Gaara-san- dijo con nerviosismo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás viéndolo mejor, Gaara iba vestido con un pantalón blanco, una playera también blanca, con bordes rojos y unos alas negras, que le quedaban muy bien, la verdad era algo sencillo, pero no por eso evitaba que más de una chica se le quedara viendo.

Hinata quería decir algo, cosa que en un principio no pudo hasta que recupero la voz-Ehh G.. Gaara-san, t…te vez muy bien- dijo y su cara se puso como un tomate.

-Tú también te vez linda- dijo el chico y Hinata volteo a ver a Gaara sorprendida y mas roja aun al escuchar eso, pero él había volteado a otro lado alcanzándosele a ver un ligero sonrojo.

...

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía buscando a su pareja, daba vueltas al salón, buscando al otro número 13.

-Ahh genial… quien diría que me toco como pareja contigo- decía mientras Kiba, quien veo sonriente a Shino.

-Sí, que coincidencia ..¿ O no?...- dijo Naruto en tono sarcástico, justo en el momento que Shino lo fulminaba con su mirada asesina.

-Ehh jeje, mejor sigo con lo mío- dijo mientras le resbalaba una gotita por la frente - ¿Donde estará mi pareja? – seguía buscando, cuando de repente…SPASH ( disculpen de nuevo los efectos de sonido) .

-Aah, disculpa no me fije..-dijo una voz.

-Aahh…- dijo Naruto, mientras veía con quien había chocado y se encontró con…. Una chica de cabello pelirrojo, la cual iba vestida con un vestido negro que tenia corazones rosas y unas pequeñas alas.

-No hay problema, estaba buscando a mi pareja, tiene que ser el numero 13- decía el rubio sonriendo-

- Ah pues mira, que yo también tengo ese número- dijo la chica sonriendo también- entonces tú debes ser mi pareja, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Naruto- le contesto algo apenado.

-Ah, pues mucho gusto Naruto yo me llamo…- pero la chica no pudo terminar ya que las maestra empezó a hablar.

-Bien chicos, veo que ya todos tienen pareja, ahora van a tener que pasar por los chocolates que van a repartir y por el poema que van a tener que estar recitando, asi que solo pasen por esto y podrán empezar- terminando de decir esto la maestra fue entregando las cosas y los chicos fueron saliendo.

-Vamos Naruto-dijo alegre la chica mientras jalaba al rubio hacia fuera.

-Eh, si- dijo cuando reacciono.

Y asi empezaron a caminar por el patio, diciendo los poemas y repartiendo lo chocolates, Naruto estaba sorprendido por la energía de su compañera, y eso para el ya era decir mucho, ya que ella no paraba de ir de un lado a otro, diciendo su poema a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, brincando de alegría, hasta que en un momento de descuido de Naruto la perdió.

-Ahh ¿Donde se habrá metido ahora?- se preguntaba Naruto mientras se sentaba en una banca a observaba a las personas pasar.

Era verdad, no había podido ver a Sasuke, ¿Donde estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, de seguro estaría pasando el día con todas sus admiradoras, o tal vez con alguna persona importante para él, con el solo hecho de pensar en esto hizo que a Naruto le empezaran a brotar unas cuantas lagrimas, de inmediato empezó a buscar algo con que secarse cuando metió la mano en su pantalón, se dio cuenta que tenía un papel, lo abrió y voy que era un poema que él había escrito y lo había dejado en ese pantalón la noche anterior al probárselo, lo miro un momento y sin darse cuenta lo empezó a leer …-_Soledad que viene abrazarme... en la cálida noche suspirando en mi oído .. mis lagrimas no dejan de cesar ... pero ahora esta celosa mi soledad pues .. mis pensamientos están vivos cada vez que veo su rostro y me regala su sonrisa al caminar ... ya no hay gotas que derramar .. solo pienso en su bienestar .. y la forma de como amar ... ya no quiero sepárame de su dulzura .. adiós soledad_- al terminar esto las lagrimas empezaron a salir, ya no podía, ¿Por qué era tan cobarde que no podía decirle a Sasuke sus sentimientos?, tal vez su destino era quedarse solo.

- Es un lindo poema- dijo una voz que lo estremeció, fuel levantando la cabeza lentamente como temiendo encontrase con esa persona-¿Tú lo escribiste?-

-S.. si- dijo el ojiazul al encontrarse frente a frente con Sasuke.

-¿Enserio?, pues me ha gustado, no sería bueno que lo usaras para secarte las lagrimas- dijo el moreno mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Naruto y le secaba las lagrimas.

Continuara….

**Ahh no me maten! Sé que fue corto, simplemente .. me encanta torturarlos muajaja ..cof.. ehh no es cierto XD .. si algo sirve de consuelo .. es que ya estoy de vacaciones! O lo más cercano que puedo estar a ellas XP.. asi que ahora tendré mas tiempo para ir subiendo las contis y demás**

**Y ahora paso a contestar Reviews ^^**

**Yoku: Hola! Ahh pues como vez, ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo y ahora procurare tardar menos .. todo sea por el SasuNaru! XD**

**Sol Uzumaki y prinpink: Es verdad chicas .. Naruto se ve tierno asi de tímido .. ya veremos cuanto le dura .. muajaja ..cof..**

**kana-chan: No te preocupes .. ya pronto empezara lo bueno respecto al SasuNaru muajaj ( Rayos y Truenos de fondo) ..cof..**

**Y gracias a los que leen y no comentan! .. juro que si dejar Reviews no los muerdo! O eso espero o_O .. nos vemos en la próxima ..saludos! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8 ¿Revelaciones?

_**Hola! Chicos y chicas del coro! ..cof.. **_

_**Ehh bueno, más rápido que nunca .. o eso espero o_O .. traigo aquí la conti! Muajaja.. espero que les guste w**_

_**Aclaro: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece ... o eso es lo que dice ese tal Masashi Kishimoto ...¬¬**_

Cap9 ¿Revelaciones?

- Es un lindo poema- dijo una voz que lo estremeció, fuel levantando la cabeza lentamente como temiendo encontrase con esa persona-¿Tú lo escribiste?-

-S.. si- contesto el rubio con dificultad al encontrarse frente a frente con Sasuke.

- ¿Enserio?, pues me gusto, no sería bueno que lo usaras para secarte las lagrimas- dijo mientras ponía su mano en la mejilla de Naruto y le secaba las lagrimas.

…

Mientras tanto en alguna otra parte del patio…

Hinata y Gaara caminaban diciendo sus poemas y repartiendo los chocolates, los dos iban callados, después de haber salido del salón casi no habían cruzado palabra y procuraban no mirarse.

Un grupo de chicas pasaban en ese momento, entusiasmadas le pidieron a Gaara que por favor les recitara el poema, con lo cual él empezó…

- _El amor autentico, el amor ideal, el amor del alma es el que solo desea la felicidad de la persona amada y no exigirle en pago nuestra propia felicidad_...(bueno es más una frase)...-dijo con su tono sereno y voz calmada, razón por la que las chicas lanzaban más de un suspiro.

Hinata se quedaba muy quieta observándolo, escuchándolo, por alguna razón le encantaba verlo, sus ojos verde azules, sus cabello pelirrojos… sus rasgos en general. No sabía porque, pero cada vez que Gaara la veía sentía que la envolvía un sofocante calor, como mariposas le revoloteaban en el estomago y se le hacia un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía feliz al estar a su lado, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse, el pelirrojo casi no había hablado mientras caminaban, ¿Ysi ella hubiera hecho algo que a él le molestara?… -"No"- pensaba mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?- le escucho decir a Gaara.

-Ehh …ah-intentaba decirle algo, pero por más que intentaba no lograba que las frases salieran de su boca, asi que lo único que logro decir fue asentir tímidamente con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, si tu lo dices… – dijo mientras se detenía, parecía pensativo, luego pareció proseguir - oye…-

-Ehh… ¿Si .. Gaara-san? – decía Hinata mientras se volvía a poner nerviosa.

-No…pensándolo bien, no es nada importante, vamos, continuemos con esto, que ya nos falta poco- dijo y sin más siguió su camino.

-…Hai…-dijo Hinata mientras lo seguía, pero en el fondo quería saber que era lo que le pasaba a Gaara.

…..

Naruto estaba que no se lo creía, se sentía de nuevo como si estuviera en un sueño ya que no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera ahí, tan cerca… secándole las lagrimas.

-¿Está bien?- le pregunto Sasuke al ver que no reaccionaba.

- ..Ahh bueno…-Naruto estaba perdido en el contacto que tenía su mejilla con la mano de Sasuke, sentirlo tan cerca lo ponía muy nervioso.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo a Naruto quien seguía sin contestarle, entonces el moreno se percato de algo y decidió cambiar de tema.

-Oye ¿ Y esas alas? –pregunto muy interesado, ya que, aunque no lo pareciera, apenas se había dado cuenta de que Naruto estaba con una vestimenta diferente.

- ..Ah bueno…- decía el rubio y notaba como sus mejillas empezaban a arder- ..Fue la… idea de la maestra Shizune ….para el día de San Valentín-

-Ah ya..Sí, a mí también me hicieron hacer lo mismo hace dos años- dijo Sasuke, mientras parecía recordar aquel día.

-¿Enserio? - pregunto Naruto que no lo podía creer, le hubiera encantado ver a Sasuke con esas ropas, seguramente se habría visto muy bien, ya se imaginaba todo el alboroto que habría causado en aquel momento.

-Sí, aunque para ser sinceros, no me vestí como tú jeje -dijo mientras parecías que aguantaba las ganas de reír, o eso fue lo que le pareció a Naruto.

- Yo no le veo el chiste- decía mientras se volteaba y hacia un puchero, ahora Sasuke se estaba. burlando de él.

Sasuke solo lo miraba, parecía que intentaba disimular una sonrisa. Ver la cara que tenia Naruto con esa expresión de niño a quien le han quitado un dulce le daba algo de gracia, pero parecía que para el rubio la situación no era tan graciosa, asi que Sasuke tomo con su mano la barbilla de Naruto para que lo pudiera ver, lo cual hizo que este se quedara inmóvil.

- Es verdad, yo nunca me vestí como tú, pero también debo de admitir …que yo nunca me hubiera visto tan hermoso como tú…Naruto…-dijo mientras no dejaba de verlo.

Naruto que seguía inmóvil, le estaba costando trabajo procesar las palabras que había dicho Sasuke y a la vez no le importaba ya, solo quería seguir viendo esos ojos que sin darse cuenta se iban acercando cada vez mas …hasta que..

…

-Beso, beso- decía una animada Ten-ten que se encontraba escondida atrás de un arbusto espiando a Naruto y Sasuke -Vamos ..¡que esperan!-

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? -dijo una voz tras de ellas.

-Ahh disc..-empezo a decir hasta que se dio cuenta quien era aquella persona- ahh eres tú- dijo mientras se volteaba dándole de nuevo la espalda a Neji.

-Sí, y la verdad no creo que este bien que te metas en asunto que no te incumben, además, ¿Qué tal si te encuentran las chicas del fan club de Sasuke y te hacen algo?- dijo el chico mientras la jalaba hacia otro lado.

-¿De cuando acá sabes tú que es lo que me incumbe y que no he? O si me hacen daño- replico en un tono desafiante la joven, mientras jalaba hacia el otro lado.

-Claro que lo se- gruño Neji y parecía e iba a gritar – Desde que me importas – dijo y la jalo hacia él, aprisionándola con un abrazo, entonces vio la cara de confusión de Ten-ten, le sonrió tiernamente y le dijo-Asi es…

Continuara…

**Qué tal? Muajaja .. será que el amor se duele en el aire? Jojo .. que pasara con Sasuke y Naruto? O no pasara nada? … las respuestas .. en el siguiente capítulo .. tal vez muajaj XD**

**Bueno ahora pasando a los Reviews OwO**

**Sakuris: jaja verdad que el amor esta en el aire? Ya lo decía yo muaja.. todo se sabrá a su tiempo ¬w¬**

**PUMI: Si, Sasuke es lindo .. aunque a veces no lo parezca ..cof.. y bueno, tal vez si, tal vez no .. ya lo diré pronto quien es XP**

**Creo que eso es todo, gracias una vez más a todos los que leen este humilde fic ..snif.. que ellos son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo! Dejen reviews! Por cada uno, Sasuke y Naruto se acerca más XD**

**Nos vemos!**


	9. Chapter 9 Sentimientos

_**Hola!**_

_**Ahh una vez más perdón por la tardanza! .. creo que ya lo he dicho todo en mi defensa antes o_O**_

_**Pero bueno, aquí les traigo la tan esperada continuación! O espero que asi o haya sido XP**_

_**Aclaro: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, eso es para un tal Kishimoto.. a quien también le encanta hacernos sufrir**_

_**Cap. 10 Sentimientos.**_

Sasuke lo miraba. Ver la cara que tenia Naruto, con su expresión de niño a quien le han quitado su dulce lo divertía y lo hacía verse más lindo. Tomo con su mano la barbilla de Naruto para que lo pudiera ver, lo cual hizo que este se quedara inmóvil

- Es verdad, yo nunca me vestí como tú, pero también debo de admitir…que yo nunca me hubiera visto tan hermoso como tú…Naruto…-dijo mientras no dejaba de verlo.

Naruto que seguía inmóvil, le estaba costando trabajo procesar las palabras que había dicho Sasuke y, a la vez, no le importaba ya, solo quería seguir viendo esos ojos que, sin darse cuenta, se iban acercando cada vez más, hasta que pudo sentir como los labios de Sasuke hacían contacto con los suyos.

Sasuke empezó a saborear el labio superior de Naruto, lenta y dulce mente, a lo que siguió una fuerte sensación en el cuerpo del rubio, la cual se esparcía por su cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica, esto hizo que Naruto no pudiera corresponde en seguida, la verdad, ya no sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como, suavemente, Sasuke le proporcionaba un ligero mordisco en el labio inferior, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro que fue ahogado entre los labios del otro mientras el rubio le correspondía. Ahora lo único que tenía claro era que no quería que ese momento no se terminara. Quería quedarse así por siempre. Hasta que se separaron muy a su pesar.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual parecía que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a decir algo. Ahora era él al que no le salían las palabras.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir…tengo clase – decía Sasuke, aunque no se le podía ver el rostro ya que lo tenía tapado por su cabello, se podía distinguir que estaba sonrojado y una sonrisa, de lo cual Naruto no se había dado cuanta ya que no se habían visto directamente.

-Está bien – le contesto el rubio, quien también estaba como un jitomate.

-Tengo que arreglar un asunto con alguien… entonces nos vemos luego- dijo el otro chico y se fue, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Naruto y revolverle el cabello.

-Sí-dijo Naruto mientras observaba como se marchaba Sasuke.

….

Mientras tanto, en alguna otra parte de la escuela, Hinata y Gaara ya habían terminado de repartir los chocolates y de decir sus poemas.

- Vaya, terminamos rápido- decía Hinata mientras entregaban las bolsas a la profesora Shizune.

-Sí- afirmo Gaara.

-Y …eh, ¿qué vas a hacer después Gaara-san? -pregunto Hinata mientras juntaba sus dedos.

-Yo creo que voy a ir a mi siguiente clase, todavía alcanzo a llegar – contesto el chico con su tono serio.

-Oh, bien- dijo Hinata bajando la mirada, la verdad le hubiera gustado estar un poco de tiempo más con el- ..entonces creo que yo también iré a mi clase…-dijo mientras Gaara salía del salón.

-ah Hinata..- dijo ya en la puerta.

-..eh si Gaara-san..-

-..ah que hora sales hoy…-

-bueno a las 7:30- decía Hinata que todavía no comprendía muy bien porque le preguntaba eso.

-Te parece si nos vemos en la salida-

- Sí-dijo Hinata y sin más Gaara salió del salón.

…

-De cuando acá sabes tú que es lo que me incumbe y lo que no,¿ eh? , o si me hacen daño - decía Ten-ten en un tono desafiante mientras jalaba hacia el otro lado.

-Pues es claro- decía Neji y parecía que iba a gritar – desde que me importas – termino de decir y la jalo hacia él, aprisionándola con un abrazo, entonces vio la cara de confusión de la chica, le sonrió tiernamente y le dijo- Así es -

- Pero …yo pens…- no sabía muy bien que decir.

- No digas mas, lo sé, solo quiero decirte que.. aunque siempre estamos discutiendo…no sé, no soy bueno es esto, pero de algún modo… yo empecé a sentir algo por ti, de todos modos, no sé si sientas los mismo que yo, y discúlpame si me equivoco, si es así puedes burlarte de mi todas las veces que quieras pero, te quería preguntar si acaso ¿Yo te gusto? -

-Eres un tonto -y diciendo esto, Ten-ten se abrazo más a Neji- Claro que si- y sin más se dieron un dulce beso.

-Con que ahí estas -decía una chica de cabello rojo.

-ah, sí- decía Naruto "quien fue la que se perdió" pensó.

-Mira, ya termine de decir el de los poemas y repartir los chocolates- dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

-Que bien- decía Naruto, aunque no le prestaba mucha atención a la joven.

-Entonces creo que ya nos podemos ir, al fin, yo tengo que ver a mi lindo prometido afuera de la biblioteca, le voy a dar esto - dijo y saco una rosa muy bonita.

-Que bien, y se ve que estas muy feliz- comento Naruto devolviéndole la sonrisa- bueno, entonces vamos con la maestra Shizune y nos vamos-

-Sí-

Asi que se pusieron en marcha, y al llegar al salón, fueron con la maestra para darle las bolsas que sobraban.

-Entonces… nos vemos-dijo muy alegre la chica mientras se ponía en marcha.

-Espera -dijo Naruto -Es que no me has dicho cómo te llamas-

- Es verdad, mi nombre es Karin – le sonrió una vez más al rubio y salió de ahí.

….

La clase había terminado y Hinata estaba saliendo de el salón cuando pudo ver que afuera se encontraba Gaara.

-Ah, Gaara-san.. no sabía que ya era tan tarde- dijo Hinata.

-No te preocupes, yo fui el que salí temprano de mi clase-

-oh, qué bien – contesto la chica más tranquila.

Así que se fueron caminando juntos, otra vez el silencio se hizo presente, asi siguieron hasta que llegaron a una calle donde los dos tenían que tomar rumbos diferentes.

-Bueno…entonces nos vemos mañana-decía Hinata mientras se disponía a irse, pero la duda no la dejaba- Gaara-san, me gustaría saber si eh hecho algo que te molestara- soltó de repente.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto algo sorprendido el chico.

-Porque todo el día haz estado muy callado, no sé, siento que estas molesto conmigo – decía ella mientras el solo se le quedaba viendo sin decir nada mas – disculpa, creo que son ideas mías-y volvió a tomar su camino.

-Espera- escucho la voz de Gaara mientras sentía como le tomaba el brazo -yo soy el que me tendría que disculpar, la verdad no estoy muy acostumbrado a estar con mucha gente… así que puedo ser frio, pero no lo tomes así, ya que tu eres alguien especial para mí - dijo y le dio un dulce beso -Te amo -le susurro al oído cuando termino con lo cual Hinata se quedo inmóvil por la sorpresa.

-G..Gaara-san, ..y..yo también te amo…- fue lo que pudo decir Hinata.

-Solo te pido un favor-le dijo el pelirrojo todavía susurrándole a l oído.

-..s ..si…- respondió ella poniéndose más roja.

-Llámame solo por mi nombre, por favor-dijo el chico mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Gaara - dijo Hinata, y Gaara le dio otro dulce beso.

Continuara…

_**Eso es todo! Que les pareció? No sé yo creo que mucho amor por el aire XD.. las historias de Hinata y Ten-ten fueron inspiradas por el final de Fruits baske .. quien ya vio el manga .. sabe a lo que me refiero XD**_

_**Paso a los reviews**_

_**Sakuris: tenía que dejarlos en suspenso muaja XD, pero por fin se los dieron! A ver qué pasa de ahora en adelante ¬w¬**_

_**Gracias a todo los que se pasan por aquí! Quienes le dedican un rato a este intento de historia! Comenten! Que harán a una chica feliz y le darán un motivo más a Kishimoto de hacer un final decente muajaj**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo!y espero una vez mas .. no tardarme tanto! w**_

_**Saludos! ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10 Mentiras y Verdades

**Que hay! Bueno.. sé que no merezco el perdón de nadie, he tardado mucho en subir esta conti u.u… pero la escuela, la familia, las fiestas .. digo..cof.. **

**No quiero decir mucho, que tampoco se bien que decir jaja XD.. asi que dejo el capitulo..**

**Aclaraciones****: Kishimoto es autor, dueño y amo de Naruto .. pero que no lo sepa Sasuke ¬¬ ..XP**

Cap. 11 Mentiras y Verdades 

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos- dijo muy alegre la chica.

-Ahh…disculpa-dijo Naruto algo tímido- Es que no me has dicho cómo te llamas-

-Es verdad, bueno ..mi nombre es Karin- dijo la joven sonriendo mientras se iba.

Después de eso Naruto también salió, iba caminando por los pasillos pensando; por alguna razón ese nombre se le hacía conocido, pero no lograba recordar donde lo había escuchado. Ahora que lo pensaba, nuca había visto a esa chica, así que no había una razón. Naruto empezó a hacer más memoria, recordando el momento cuando la había visto en el salón, iba meditando cuando de golpe regreso aquel recuerdo de lo que había pasando apenas unos instantes antes, solo de recordarlo le daban escalofríos

-Sasuke – murmuro para sí el rubio.

Aquel chico que le había robado el sueño tantas veces lo había besado hoy.

-Auch- exclamo Naruto después de darse un pellizco. Eso había dolido, por lo cual eso no podía ser un sueño. Casi sin notarlo puso su dedo en sus labios, todavía podía sentirlo; los labios de Sasuke contra los suyos. A estas alturas Naruto se encontraba una vez más perdido entre sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba, hasta que topo con pared y regreso al mundo real; fue entonces cuando vio que la escuela estaba casi vacía, se podía notar la ausencia de la mayor parte de los alumnos.

El rubio pensó en buscar a Hinata o Ten-ten, pero descarto esa idea de inmediato, seguramente ya se habrían ido a sus casas .. aunque bueno la verdad no era muy agradable la idea de tener a Ten-ten pegada casi como chicle preguntándole de cómo le había ido y esas cosas también lo más seguro es que ella no lo hubiera esperado.. tal vez al final le tendría que agradecerle por haberlo hecho vestir así.. si ..

-¡Momento!- dijo Naruto al darse cuenta que seguía vestido con ese atuendo ridículo, tenía que cambiarse, pues no iría así por la calle. Se dirigió al baño más cercano y se cambio a su ropa normal, intentando meter en su mochila como dios le dio a entender las alas, arco y demás. Cuando estuvo listo salió ya estaba preparado para marcharse también, fue asi como se puso en marcha por los pasillos casi deshabitados.

Iba caminando cuando de repente pudo ver a lo lejos a alguien familiar, lo que hizo que Naruto se detuvo en seco ¿Podría ser? Sí señoras y señores, no era otro más que el guapo Sasuke Uchiha quien se encontraba parado en uno de los pasillos de la escuela y, por lo que se veía no se había dado cuenta de que Naruto lo observaba y este ultimo sintió como si de repente miles de mariposas se apoderaran de su estomago, estaba en una pequeña discusión interna .. entre ir a saludarlo o quedarse ahí viéndolo, por un lado quería verlo de nuevo, ver sus ojos, su sonrisa …. Bueno el caso era estar cerca de él, pero por otro tenía miedo a que todo hubiera sido un mal entendido o algo así, ..Naruto tomo aire ya lo había decidió .. se fue acercando poco a poco a donde se encontraba Sasuke cuando de repente…

Ten-Ten y Neji iban caminando tranquilamente agarrados de la mano.

-Esto me parece aun raro- admitió la joven que iba como tomate.

- Pues tendrás que ir acostumbrándote – le dijo Neji con una sonrisa.

-Me da algo de pena- decía al momento que miraba al piso eludiendo la mirada de su acompáñate.

-¿Tú, con pena? Ahora sí se acabara el mundo en cualquier instante – bromeo Neji, recibiendo un pequeño codazo como respuesta de Ten-Ten.

mientras pensaba en que dirían sus amigos Hinata, Naruto…- Momento!- dijo de repente

- Que pasa?- repregunto Neji

- Que ahora ya no voy a saber que paso con Naruto y Sasuke- respondía Ten-ten en modo de puchero – ¡y todo por tu culpa! -

- No te preocupes, le puedes preguntar mañana cuando lo veas, ya verá que seguro le fue bien –dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

-Si es verdad, eso espero… pero si no ¡lo mato! Vaya que esa era su gran oportunidad -

- Vaya veo que tu nunca vas a cambiar jeje -

Naruto tomo aire. Ya lo había decidió. Se fue acercando poco a poco a donde se encontraba el moreno cuando…

Una chica de cabello negro se acerco a Sasuke. Ahora que la veía bien la podía reconocer, no era otra persona más que Karin, quien seguía con su vestido negro y alas.

Naruto se le quedo viendo, preguntándose el ¿qué estaría haciendo ella ahí? Aun asi, el rubio no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en una respuesta. En ese instante la chica se le lanzo encima del joven Uchiha dándole un gran abrazo a Sasuke lo cual dejo consternado a Naruto.

Después de que la chica se separara, empezó a hablar con Sasuke muy animadamente, siendo lo más raro que el parecía seguirle la corriente a la joven muy gustosamente, cuando no era algo normal verlo haciendo esas cosas.

"Esta bien Naruto, tal vez exageras las cosas y son buenos amigos" –se repetía el joven intentando convencerse - "Sí, es verdad"- seguía auto convenciéndose cuando vio como la chica sacaba un regalo de su mochila junto con una rosa y le extendía esos dos presentes a Sasuke quien las aceptaba tranquilamente los obsequios con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Naruto veía esto cuando se acordó de donde había escuchado aquel nombre, claro, Karin era aquella chica que se supone estaba enamorada de Sasuke y quería conquistarlo, también ahora que lo pensaba ella le había dicho que se vería a fuera de la biblioteca con su prometido y que le daría un rosa, cierta rosa que ahora tenía Sasuke.

Naruto los seguía contemplando a la pareja mientras se daban otro abrazo. Intentaba procesar toda la información, no seria que tal vez… ¿podría ser? esa pregunta detuvo el corazón de Naruto.

No, no podía ser, no debía, aun asi... ¿Y si Sasuke lo único que había hecho era jugar con él? ¿Y si se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con Karin?. No podía seguir pensando en eso, tenía que alejarse de ahí y ya después, con más calma, pensar.

Se puso a caminar hacia la salida del colegio procurando evitarlos, pero le parecía algo difícil. En un momento cuando vio de reojo como Sasuke le susurraba algo a Karin, a ésta se le formaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro y volvía a abrazar a su acompañante, abrazo que fue correspondido tiernamente. Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el rubio, que sin darse cuenta, se les quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos y algo llorosos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sasuke levanto la cara y pudo verlo. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento. Sufrimiento y sorpresa fueron las emociones que chocaron en ese instante.

El joven Uchiha soltó rápido a Karin quien volteo a ver qué pasaba. Pero ya era algo tarde, Naruto sin ningún disimulo se había echado a correr, no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse, solo iba hacia donde sus pies lo llevaban.

Al ver esto Sasuke también se echo a correr hacia donde el rubio iba. Tenía que alcanzarlo.

Naruto no se había dado cuenta de era perseguido. Simplemente corría. No tenía un rumbo definido, pues su mente divagaba en otras cosas. Iba metido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente sintió como algo lo jalaba por el brazo para después moverlo hacia atrás quedando finalmente enfrente de el chico que creía haber dejado atrás.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban más cerca de lo que a Naruto le hubiera gustado, por lo que intentaba zafarse del agarre de Sasuke. Este lo sostenía fuerte, pero sin lastimarlo.

- Suéltame -pidió Naruto en un tono poco amable.

- ¿Por qué te pones así? - pregunto Sasuke con un tono serio. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que Naruto se fuera nada sin más.

- ¿Como que por qué? creo que está más que claro ¿no? ¡Tú jugaste conmigo! Tú y esa chica – al decir esto Naruto pensó que ya no podría mas y en cualquier momento lloraría, pero se aguanto, no le daría ese gusto al Uchiha.

- Eso no es verdad – le contestaba Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Naruto pegándolo más a él - ¿por qué dices eso?..-

- ¿Que porque lo digo? – Decía Naruto mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo del otro chico, pero le estaba costando trabajo resistirse a aquella sensación de tener al otro chico tan cerca - porque simplemente ahorita estaban hablando como grandes conocidos y abrazándose -

- Y no crees que sería porque somos ¡"conocidos"! – contesto el Uchiha.

- Pero a un simple conocido no se le dan abrazos así y tampoco regalos de San Valentín, además, ella dijo que era tu prometida – Dijo Naruto con voz baja, pero lo suficiente mente fuerte que el otro chico lo escucho y en ese momento su cuerpo se tenso, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Naruto tomando eso como una afirmación – entonces ¿es verdad? – le cuestiono.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

- ¿No me vas a contestar? – dijo Naruto que empezaba a temer lo peor – ¿es o no es Karin tu prometida? - espero su respuesta, cuando sintió como Sasuke lo pegaba a una pared cercana acorralándolo. Naruto no entendía nada, quería zafarse de los brazos del Uchiha cuando sintió unos labios contra los suyos. El otro chico lo estaba besando. Un beso que inicio siendo suave y tierno, para después pasar a una forma más posesiva, desesperada, como si fuera el último beso que se fueran a dar y, por un momento los dos olvidaron todo, entregándose a aquel momento.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando finalmente se separaron. De inmediato Sasuke escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto. Los dos se quedaron un instante asi, escuchando como sus respiraciones se iban tranquilizando. Naruto hubiera querido que ese momento se congelara, aun asi no dejaba a un lado el hecho de que quería una explicación, quería que Sasuke le dijera la verdad.

-Sasuke..- empezó a decir el joven de los ojos azules, pero fue interrumpido.

– Sí, sí lo es – dijo la apenas audible voz de Sasuke.

Naruto se quedo paralizado ¿Había escuchado mal? Las palabras de Sasuke se repetían una y otra vez en su mente "sí, sí lo es". Karin era su prometida. Esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

Naruto sentía como si de repente sus piernas hubieran perdido todas sus fuerzas y un agujero se le hubiera hecho en el estomago. Una extraña sensación lo embargo, una sensación que no pudo describir en su momento.

- Pero.. yo te amo y ...- escucho decir de nuevo a Sasuke y sintió como toda una gama de sentimientos se apoderaba de él . Por su parte Sasuke se detuvo, parecía que estaba pensando que decir cuando al final soltó un suspiro y prosiguió – disculpa... esto no tendría que haber pasado – diciendo eso ultimo más bien para sí mismo.

Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo único que sabía era que quería estar solo en ese momento. ¿Cómo podía decir Sasuke que eso no tendría que haber pasado?. Naruto estaba furioso, y lo único que atino a hacer fue a alejarse. Dio unos pasos pero sintió como Sasuke lo volvía a tomar del brazo. ¿Acaso el Uchiha quería romperle más el corazón? Eso ya no podía permitirlo. Así que su reacción fue voltear y darle un puñetazo a Sasuke , quien callo aturdido al piso, intentando levantarse mientras veía como Naruto se alejaba.

Continuara ..

**Bueno, eso es todo .. ahora que ya sabemos la verdad verdadera .. que pasara después? O_O muajaj eso ni Kishi lo sabe XD .. **

**Originalmente son dos capítulos, o lo eran.. pero decidí dejarlo en uno largo.. yeah, casi son 2000 palabras, algo raro en mi XD… y ya que estoy en esto, quiero aclarar algo, por ahí me decían algunos que se les hacia algo rápido el cómo se iba dando la historia.. bueno, la historia la empecé hace años y si, la deje botada un tiempo..cof... es por eso que es normal que los primeros capítulos se sientan asi.. pues no era una genio yo XD ( ni ahora..snif..).. pero he procurado mejorar ahora que ya he empezado a escribir en donde me quede.. es por eso que es bueno saber que ya está casi acabado el siguiente capítulo, asi que prometo no tardarme tanto XP**

**Por último los reviews!**

**Sakuris****: Gracias por tu review! Y no solo se dieron un beso muaja XD.. aunque bueno, no sé si era lo que pensaban para un segundo beso jeje**

**naoko uchiha****: Ohh qué bueno que te guste el fic! Snif w.. si Naruto salió algo tímido .. pero ya ves que también tiene su carácter XP**

**Disculpen si se me olvido aguien ... diganme porfavor, tanto tiempo desconectada afecta -_-  
**

**No me odien, no me peguen.. dejen mejor reviews XD .. **

**Saludos! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11 Un desconocido

**Hola chicuelos y chicuelas! XD**

**Eh..cof.. bueno, pensemos que ya me disculpe una vez más por mi tardanza y que le he echado toda la culpa a la escuela, si? . muajaja, bueno, perdón, malditos exámenes ¬¬ ..cof.. no tardo mas y pongo aquí conti!**

**Aclaraciones****: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de (/$·&% de Kishi, que goza con hacernos sufrir **

**Cap. 12 Un desconocido. **

Se podía ver un lindo crepúsculo desde aquel parque, el cual se encontraba casi desierto a excepción de una persona.

Era un chico rubio quien estaba en aquel lugar, sentado en uno de los columpios, meditando sobre todo y a la vez sin pensar en algo importante.

Después del encuentro con Sasuke y de que éste le dijera la verdad, Naruto había corrido sin detenerse hasta que el cansancio lo había hecho parar. No sabía muy bien donde se encontraba, ese parque no le era familiar, pero en ese momento no quería pensar en esas cosas, así que se acerco a uno de los columpios vacios y se sentó.

Empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado aquel día, como es que había empezado sintiéndose muy feliz porque Sasuke Uchiha, el chico por el cual soñaba, se había fijado en él, y no solo eso, sino que también lo había besado, un beso que lo había hecho sentir más de una mariposa en el estomago. No podía evitarlo, solo de recordar aquellos labios sobre los suyos su mente empezaba a volar. Naruto, sin darse cuenta, roso sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Lo había besado, y, por un momento, una sonrisa asomo por los labio del rubio, una sonrisa que desapareció casi al instante, justo en el momento que la realidad le llegaba como cubo de agua helada.

Sasuke era un chico comprometido. De eso se había enterado Naruto, que aquel joven que tanto le gustaba estaba comprometido y lo más seguro es que lo hubiera engañado.

Antes aquellos pensamientos Naruto empezó a sentir como es que las lágrimas se le iban saliendo. Se había podido controlar mientras estaba frente al Uchiha, pero ahora salían una tras otra sin descanso.

Se quedo un momento asi, llorando, sacando todo el coraje y la tristeza que había estado cargando. No sabía cómo podía haber sido tan tonto como para creer que Sasuke quería algo con él, seguramente todo lo que le había dicho habría sido mentira, todo, hasta ese "te amo" o… ¿Sería cierto?, quería creer que eso era cierto, pero entre más lo pensaba más le dolía y, si no se equivocaba, justo después había dicho que eso no tendría que haber pasado.

-¡Maldición!– dijo mientras le salían más lágrimas.

- ¿Estás bien? –dijo una voz a su lado, Naruto, todavía medio aturdido, volteo rápidamente para ver quien le hablaba. No había terminado de girar cuando sintió como una mano se posaba en su mejilla y pudo ver un par de ojos negros que lo miraban.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – grito mientras empujaba a aquella persona hacia atrás.

- Auch – exclamo el chico al caer, fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que no se trataba de la persona que él creía que era.

- Ah, disculpa – dijo de inmediato y le ayudo a levantarse - ¿Estás bien? ¿Que se supone que estabas haciendo?– esto último más bien se lo medio grito.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, y disculpa, pero es que te vi llorando y bueno… pensé en ayudar, pero veo que más bien te asuste -dijo el chico mientras sonreía.

-Bueno, no es normal que la gente vaya por ahí secándole las lágrimas a los demás, menos a los desconocidos – contesto Naruto algo molesto.

- Disculpa es que todavía nos soy bueno en estas cosas jeje – le contesto el joven mientras sonreía tímidamente – pero entonces… sí estabas llorando –

- "Vaya este tipo sí que es raro, aunque físicamente se parece mucho a Sasuke"- pensaba Naruto mientras observaba al desconocido.

- ¿Quién es Sasuke? – pregunto el otro chico curioso a lo cual Naruto se quedo helado .. otra vez lo había hecho, había pensado en voz alta.

- ¡Nadie, No es de tu incumbencia! – contesto el ojiazul intentando sonar convincente y agresivo, pero al poco rato las lagrimas lo traicionaron.

- Esta bien, ya no preguntare – dijo el joven mientras se acercaba más a Naruto y sacaba algo de su bolsillo para después poner de nuevo su mano en la mejilla del rubio.

-¡Ehh, respeta mi espacio vital! – exclamo Naruto algo sonrojado, mientras lo alejaba un poco.

- Jaja, está bien, solo toma – le dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo – que los chicos lindos no se ven bien cuando lloran- comento finalmente dedicándole otra sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Naruto se sonrojara más.

- No digas esas cosas – dijo mientras tomaba el pañuelo, pero él no contesto nada y se hizo el silencio, que después de un rato se rompió.

-Creo que sería bueno que te fueras a tu casa, ya esta atardeciendo y a veces no es muy seguro por aquí – le dijo el moreno.

- Es verdad – dijo Naruto, no quería que se preocuparan por él. Entonces empezó a ver las calles cercanas pero ninguna se le hacía conocida.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Te puedo llevar a la avenida más cercana para que te ubiques – se ofreció amablemente el chico al percatarse que Naruto estaba perdido.

- Ehh, está bien – acepto el rubio finalmente cuando vio que no le quedaba otra opción.

Se pusieron en marcha. No volvieron a cruzar ninguna palabra en un buen rato y Naruto intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke, pero era difícil teniendo a lo que parecía su réplica a un lado, así que de vez en cuando sentía como regresaba toda esa bola de sentimientos y le daban ganas de llorar, pero él se resistía.

- _¿Cuántas veces se puede romper un corazón y esperar que siga latiendo_? - dijo de repente su joven acompañante.

- ¿Ehh? – exclamo Naruto que se había detenido en seco, no sabía lo que quería decir el otro chico.

- Es una frase que leí en un libro ayer – contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo – dijo Naruto más tranquilo.

- Ahorrarte las lagrimas no te quita el sufrimiento, es mejor desahogarse – volvió a decir.

- ¿Eso también es una frase? – pregunto Naruto algo distraído.

- No, eso es algo que te digo a ti – le contesto – por más que lo intentes creo que no vas a poder evitarlo-

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada – bramo Naruto quien se estaba molestando, pero en el fondo sabia que el chico tenía razón, no le iba a hacer nada bien quedarse con todo eso dentro, pero tampoco se iba a poner a contarle toda su vida a un desconocido.

- Vaya, tal parece que ya llegamos – dijo el ojinegro – ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?, no te veo muy bien-

- No, digo… no te preocupes, no me pasara nada – se apresuro a contestar Naruto.

- Está bien, bueno, entonces supongo que hasta aquí llego, fue un gusto conocerte – dijo el chico para después agregar - por cierto, me llamo Sai, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

- Naruto- dijo el rubio algo apenado- como sea… me voy, eh... gracias… supongo – decía torpemente Naruto mientras le devolvía el pañuelo que momentos antes le había prestado para secarse las lagrimas.

- No te preocupes, puedes quedártelo, tal vez lo necesites más, además, tengo la impresión de que nos veremos pronto – le contesto mientras le regresaba el pañuelo.

- Entonces, hasta pronto Sai - dijo tímidamente Naruto mientras se marchaba.

- Adiós, Naruto- le contesto Sai mientras le devolvía una amplia sonrisa.

ººº

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

-¡Hey, Naruto! ¿Cómo te fue el día de ayer? – le pregunto Ten-Ten en voz baja con un tono picaro mientras estaban en clase de Literatura.

- Normal – contesto Naruto secamente sin muchas ganas de hablar sobre eso.

- ¿Como que normal? Si yo te vi que estabas cosas Sasuke en el patio y ..- pero se cayó al ver que acababa de soltar mas información de la que debía. Ahora el rubio sabría que ella lo había estado espiando y seguramente le armaría un escándalo, escándalo que para su sorpresa nunca llego, pues Naruto no reacciono de ninguna manera, o por lo menos no de la manera exagerada que hubiera esperado su amiga.

- Habrás visto mal, ya que el solo pasó un momento a mi lado – dijo en un tono algo molesto.

- Pero ..- Ten-Ten fue interrumpida por Hinata, quien la había tomado por un hombro y le había mirado de una manera significativa. La castaña no volvió a preguntar nada más.

Sonó la campana y Naruto fue el primero en salir.

- Creo que hay que dejarlo solo –dijo Hinata, sabía que tenían que dejarlo solo, sin embargo ella también quería ir a ver que le pasaba a su amigo.

Naruto iba caminando por el patio de la escuela, todavía faltaba un poco para su siguiente clase, pero quería estar solo, no quería que sus amigas lo siguieran cuestionando sobre el tema de Sasuke, tampoco quería contarles lo que había pasado y que ellas sintieran lastima o algo parecido, además de que tampoco era necesario que Ten-Ten le armara una escena a Sasuke, "todo menos eso" pensaba Naruto mientras iba caminando. Al final decidió dar una vuelta sin un rumbo fijo, paseo por algunas jardineras, por la cafetería y el campo de Fútbol. Pensaba en cualquier otra cosa, cuando recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior con Sai, vaya que ese chico sí que era raro, pero había sido muy amable en ayudarlo y ademas era lindo … ¿Qué? ¿Había dicho que era lindo?

-" No, Naruto!, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de Sai si apenas y le hablaste?, no puede ser lindo ni mucho menos, solo por que se parece a _el_..bueno tú estás loco!"- pensó para sí cuando..

- Pues yo no creo que estés tan loco – dijo una voz a su lado, Naruto volteo y dio un brinco al darse cuenta que el que estaba junto a él no era otra persona que el mismo Sai.

- Pero ¿cómo es que tú? .. olvídalo- dijo Naruto rindiéndose, vaya que tendría que hacer algo con esa mañana suya.

- Jaja, eres chistoso Naruto, me alegra verte de nuevo –decía Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

- No digas tonterías – le reprochaba Naruto – además ¿cómo entraste aquí? Que yo sepa tú no eres de esta escuela-

- Es verdad, no voy aquí, pero mi tía es la directora y hoy me pidió que le ayudara con algunos asuntos. .. y mira, quién lo diría, que te encontraría aquí, el mundo es pequeño-

- Vaya que si – dijo Naruto, quien diría que se encontraría con Sai ahí mismo – oh, por cierto – decía mientras buscaba algo en su mochila – toma – dijo al fin entregándole el pañuelo a Sai – gracias por prestármelo – finalizo mientras volteaba su rostro para no verlo.

- No es nada, y gracias por traerlo cargando, aun cuando podía ser que no nos viéramos – le dijo Sai – hasta lo lavaste y demás, creo que serás una muy buena esposa jaja –

- Jaja, estás loco.. pero no te burles de mi ¬¬ -

- No me burlo de ti, es la verdad lo que digo, es mas, ¿no te gustaría casarte conmigo? – le propuso un divertido Sai mientras se acercaba a Naruto y ponía su mano en la mejilla de éste como el día anterior.

- Ehh –pronuncio Naruto quien se había puesto como tomate - ¡mi espacio vital! – dijo finalmente Naruto mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Sai rio una vez mas mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Después de eso se quedaron platicando un poco de cosas algo triviales: Naruto habia empezado a relajarse cuando sintió una mirada, volteo instantáneamente y se quedo helado al ver quién era el que lo observaba, era Sasuke, quien estaba a algunos metros de él. Lo miraba fijamente y parecía que se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Creo que sea mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- le dijo Naruto algo nervioso a Sai. No habían avanzado mucho cuando…

- Naruto, ¿podemos hablar? – escucho al Uchiha que ya estaba a su lado, lo cual hizo que sintiera escalofríos.

- Me parece que tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – contesto Naruto mientras le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Ayer no me dejaste explicarte nada – dijo el Uchiha, que había tomado desprevenido a Naruto y lo había acercado a él tomándolo por las muñecas.

- Me parece que todo me quedo muy claro – le dijo el rubio mientras se intentaba zafar, no quería admitirlo, pero tenerlo tan cerca lo empezaba a desconcentrar, ¿porque tenía que ser tan vulnerable ante él? , tenía que apartarse antes de terminar rendido a los pies del moreno.

- Tú no .. –

- Me parece que él no quiere hablar momento contigo – Dijo Sai interrumpiendo al Uchiha – así que si nos disculpas, nos retiramos – termino de decir mientras tomaba a Naruto de la mano y se lo llevaba, dejando atrás a un Sasuke, molesto, confundido y triste.

Continuara..

**Qué tal? Como ven al buen Sai? Que creen que pase ahora? Muajaj .. ahora, con los reviews w**

**Isis chan****: no te preocupes, yo también unos días no tuve internet -_- y sí, Sasuke es un hijo de la .. ejem.. pero ya las pagara ^^**

**bueno, creo que nos veremos en la próxima, que ahora no se me ocurren más cosas que decir ..snif..ah, bueno, si hay alguien que se pase por aquí y se pase por mis otros fics .. no me maten! Lenta.. bien, muy lenta, pero ya estoy sacando las contis ... y eh pensado hacer un pequeño fin NaruSasu :D .. todavía no se bien de qué, pero ya saldrá algo.. sé que no viene al caso, pero lo quería decir XD **

**Dejen reviews! Quiero saber que piensan del fic! Snif.. hagan feliz a una pobre chica loca del SasuNaru u.u**

**Saludos! ^^**


End file.
